Esquizofrenia
by Azrael Cifer
Summary: Ulquiorra, un joven con transtornos mentales conoce a Orihime, su vida cambia para mejor, pero no todo es color de rosa, son jovenes, por lo tanto tienen que conocer todo lo que los adolescentes conoce por primera vez.
1. chapter 1

…Ulquiorra...

Tengo miedo... no puedo respirar... me duelen las piernas... no veo nada... oigo voces... pero no entiendo nada... me duele mi cabeza... tengo miedo... el miedo que nunca tuve... corriendo sin sentido... ni siquiera puedo ver hacia donde voy... oigo las voces cada vez mas claras, se unifican, formando una voz cada vez más reconocible... la conozco... ¿no es cierto verdad?... no puede ser el.

\- Cuidala... no la dejes.- se escucha en un tetrico susurro. aquien debo cuidar tal vez a...

-NOOOOO, SUELTAMEEE, DEJAME, ULQUIORRA HUYEEE.-

\- Que susto.- lo dije para mi mismo, con mi corazón acelerado, sudando frio y con mi respiracion agitada, demasiado agitada. todas las noches son iguales, el mismo sueño... escapando de quien sabe quien, hacia quien sabe donde, con voces que quien sabe que dicen, y al final los mismos gritos despertandome. Realmente el resto de la noche no pude dormir nada.

\- Hijo, buenos días, oh, lo siento te desperte otra vez, ¿quieres faltar a la escuela hoy para que descanses?.- realmente me hostigaban sus preguntas y aclaraciones, pero no era su culpa el que me despertara, más bien se lo agradezco.

\- Es mi primer día, no seria correcto faltar, pero aún así gracias por la sugerencia.-me sentia mal por su mirada de tristeza, acompañada por grandes ojeras.- ¿por qué no dejas de preocuparte por mi y lo haces mas por ti? ¿ya desayunaste?.-

\- Si hijo, estoy preparando tu desayuno.- su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso que he visto, lastima que era falsa.

\- Dejalo ya lo hago yo, ve a descansar, deberas te hace más falta a ti que a mi- en ese mismo instante tiro una taza- por eso mismo lo digo, dejalo, yo lo recojo.-

\- Gracias hijo, ten mucho cuidado, que te vaya bien.- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia su habitación, tan joven y sufriendo de esa manera, el cansancio era tan evidente en su forma de hablar, de mirar, hasta de caminar, todo por la culpa de ese hombre.

.

.

.

me dirijia a mi nueva escuela mientras iba pensando en como fue que llegue hasta esta ciudad, tan inmerso en mis pensamientos como siempre que ni cuenta me di cuando choque con alguien.

\- Orihime, ten mas cuidado, ya atropeyaste a alguien.- se acercaba una chica de pelo corto negro, hacia una chica en el suelo que suponia fue la persona con la que choque.

\- Lo siento tanto joven, iba corriendo y no me fije que venia ¿se encuentra bien?- se levanto la chica, era hermosa, tenia buen cerpo, pelo hermoso naranja oscuro, casi llegando al rojizo, largo y unos grisaceos ojos.

\- Estoy bien, tan solo ten mas cuidado- le respondi y me fui. tan solo pude escuchar las burlas de su amiga.

llegue temprano a la escuela, muy temprano, tenia que localizar mi salon, era enorme esta construcción, entre y el patio era enorme, si por fuera se veia bastante grande... por dentro lo era mucho mas.

\- Diablos, esto sera dificil.- me dije a mi mismo pero alguien me escucho y afortunadamente... o desafortunadamente, era la chica pelirroja de hace rato.

\- Vaya, no pense encontrarte aquí ¿Eres nuevo verdad?- solo alcance a asentir.- bueno es grande esta escuela, jeje que bueno que te encontre, te hubieras perdido, muy bien te dire tu salón, dime en que grupo te asignarón.

-1 A- los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y solto una gran sonrisa que a cualquiera hubiera asustado, parecía una loca psicópata.

\- ¡OH! estas en mi mismo grupo- me tomo de la mano y empezo a jalarme y correr.- ven vamos, corre.

llegamos al salón y realmente estaba lejos yo ya estaba un poco agitado, ni se diga la pelirroja, estaba roja y le costaba respirar.

\- ¡Ah! me cansé, me hubieras dicho que no corriera.-

\- Te lo dije muchas veces.-

\- mmm... cierto, bueno este es el salón acomodate donde quieras ya todos llegaron, solo que estan afuera, te veo al rato.- se fue corriendo muy alegre.

estaba pensando donde sentarme, habia dos lugares vacios uno, en el centro y otro pegado a la ventana, elegi el segundo, me hostigaba estar entre tanta gente. al poco rato llego la maestra y todos se metieron corriendo como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

\- Buenos días jovenes, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos un alunmo nuevo- hizo una pausa y todos voltearon a verme.- venga joven, a presentarse.

me pare y me dirigi a lado de la profesora y al darme la vuelta hacia los alumnos, ví que la pelirroja estaba atras de mi asiento, me la topo muy seguido.

\- Muy bien, bienvenido ¿por qué no nos hablas de ti?.-

\- No tengo nada que decir de mi.- dije con los ojos cerrados

\- Vamos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.- que insistente era

\- Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra Cifer.-

\- ¿Tu edad? y ¿por qué decidiste venir acá?.-

\- 16 años y llegue a aquí porque me mude con mi madre por un problema que tuvimos.-

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu padre?.- eso me molesto pero ya que.

\- Esta preso.-

\- Oh, lo siento tanto.-

\- Yo no, ¿algo mas?.-

\- ¿Uh? a no, puedes sentarte... ah ¿Orihime?.-

\- ¿Si?-

\- Por favor trata de poner al corriente a Ulquiorra cuando tengan tiempo libre.-

\- Si maestra-

.

.

.

el tiempo pasaba lento, ya era la última hora antes del receso, entregue mi trabajo y todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para el descanso, así que me acomodé en la paleta de la banca y cerre los ojos y me deje llevar y otra vez ese sueño.

\- Ulquiorra, cuidala, no la dejes sola.- otra vez la voz de mi padre.

\- ¿A quién debo cuidar y de quién?.- no veia nada solo se que deje de correr.

\- De ti, cuidala de ti.-

\- ¿De mi?... ¿a quién?- vi como se aclaraba un poco el ambiente y con la niebla se apreciaba una figura... femenina... ¿mí madre?, no, no era ella... era...

\- ¡AAH!.- desperté y pude ver a la pelirroja en el piso palida, y con mi cuaderno en la mano.

\- Orihime, ¿se encuentra bien?.-

\- Si maestra, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, umm, Ulquiorra, lo siento si te desperte, ten tu cuaderno, trate de ponerlo en tu banca sin despertarte, pero no lo logre, y al contrario me asuste.- se levanto del piso y extendio su mano con mi cuaderno.

\- Gracias, no te preocupes ya casi termina la clase.- le dije señalandl el reloj que había encima de la puerta.

\- Ah, cierto, como creo que soy la única a la que conoces ¿no te gustaria almorzar conmigo... y con mis amigos? para que te vayas acostumbrando al ambiente.- se podia notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

\- No lo creo quiero estar solo, gracias por la oferta, sera después.-

\- Ah claro, claro bien sera después, te veo al rato.- así se fue con sus amigos, sali del salon y trate de encontrar un lugar tranquilo, realmente era rara la peliroja.

Hola, esta es mi primer FanFic y es de un Ulquihime, lo llevo escribiendo desde hace dos años más ó menos, ya esta publicado en Wattpad pero quicé extenderlo un poco más, es por eso que lo publico en este foro, espero que aquí tenga la misma aceptación que recibio en Wattpad, no busco una recompensa como tal al hacerlo, solo quiero escribir, reproducir mis ideas y compartirlas con ustedes, mi única recompenza es la oportinidad que le dan a esta historia, espero no no aburrirlos y que disfruten.

Bleach y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Tite Kubo, la historia es total de mi autoria, esta prohibida la copia de este.

comenten como les parecio este primer capitulo, me agradaría mucho saber sus opiniones, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, apenas voy aprendiendo.

fecha de publicacion: 5/ Noviembre/2017


	2. II

Ulquiorra...

el resto de las clases fueron muy aburridas, yo ya estaba dispuesto a irme cuando la pelirroja me detuvo.

\- Ulquiorra, este... si quieres te puedo prestar mis cuadernos... para que te pongas al corriente.-

\- Me gustaría pero no tengo espacio en mi mochila.-

\- No te preocupes... si quieres te los puedo llevar a tu casa, jeje así podríamos... conocernos un poco mas, jeje creo que... es muy imprudente... lo siento.-

\- No te preocupes, si quieres vamos no me molesta.-

\- Claro, deja me despido.-

la pelirroja se fue y a los 5 minutos regreso. en el camino se la paso hablando como perico, me había arrepentido de invitarla.

\- Ulquiorra, hijo que bien que ya regresaste apenas fui por el mandado, oh ella es una de tus compañeras?.- me acerque a ayudarla con las bolsas.

\- Si, ella es Orihime.-

Orihime...

\- Hola, supongo que usted es la madre de Ulquiorra verdad?.- era una mujer demasiado joven considerando la edad de Ulquiorra, mas bien parecía su hermana mayor, era igual a Ulquiorra, solo que era mas alta, con unos ojos de color verde mas oscuros que los de Ulquiorra, su cabello era muy largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura color negro y a capas, y con una mirada mas pacifica, eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes.

\- Si, soy Saori, mucho gusto, pero vamos pasa, estas en tu casa.- se adelanto a abrir la puerta, era una casa grande color azul cielo y puerta negra de tres pisos, una casa muy grande para dos personas.

\- Tu madre se ve muy joven.- le susurré a Ulquiorra.

\- No se ve, lo es.-

\- Esta bien.- estaba muy confundida

\- Orihime, supongo que tienes hambre, prepararé rápido la comida si?.-

\- Muchas gracias.- típico de madres, adivino que estaba hambrienta

\- Como se porto Ulquiorra hoy?.- tenia una sonrisa muy linda, demacrada, pero linda

\- Muy bien, creo que fui yo la que se porto mal con el.-

\- Por que lo dices?.-

\- Por que lo atropeye en la mañana jajaja.-

\- Jaja, no se quedo dormido en la escuela?.-

\- Si pero, me despertó.- se acerco Ulquiorra con un vaso con agua y me lo dio. pude ver como la mirada se le apagaba un poco a Saori con la respuesta de Ulquiorra.

\- Gracias- dije en un susurro

\- Hay hijo, deberías dormir mas en casa.-

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes.-

\- Esta bien, Orihime por que no nos cuentas un poco de ti.- eso fue inesperado.

\- De mi, a pues... me llamo Orihime Inoue, tengo 16 años, me gusta cocinar, también estudiar, soy huérfana desde los tres años mis padre murieron en un accidente carretero y mi hermano se hizo cargo de mi desde entonces y actualmente vivo con el.-

\- Pobre, debe ser duro para ti y para tu hermano.-

\- Al principio si, pero desde hace dos años trabajo medio tiempo en un restaurante y me pagan bien además tenemos el apoyo de una tía, y usted tiene mas hijos?-

\- Si uno mayor, tiene 18 se llama Grimmjow, se fue de la casa a vivir con su novia y aveces nos visitan- vaya un hijo mas mayor que Ulquiorra, pues cuantos años tiene.- Ulquiorra, olvide revisar el buzón me harías el favor de revisarlo.-

\- Si- Ulquiorra salio demasiado rápido.

\- Ulquiorra es muy callado.-

\- Si siempre lo ha sido, ha sufrido mucho.- se veía el dolor en su cara.

\- Y usted que edad tiene?.- que hocicona eres Orihime.

\- 31, deberás pensar que era de las chicas que andan abriendo las piernas al primero que se le acerque, pero ese no es mi caso- si, cualquiera pensaría en eso pero yo no, no se veía que fuera una mujer así.- veras el padre de Ulquiorra tenia 18 cuando lo conocí, y me violo, mis padres hicieron la denuncia pero decidieron que me quedara con el y que se hiciera cargo de mi y de mi hijo, y pues fuimos formalizando, como de película, no enamoramos y fue cuando nació Ulquiorra, los dos eramos muy felices, con dos hijos hermosos, con el paso del tiempo se dificultaba todo, mis hijos ya estaban grandes, y la economía se debilitaba, entonces decidí meterme a trabajar, fue cuando mi marido empezó a ser muy sobre protector y sus celos eran enfermizos, y hace dos años invento que lo engañaba con otro y trato de asesinarme, Grimmjow ya se había ido de la casa y Ulquiorra trato de defenderme y su padre se lo llevo y yo llame a la policía, cuando lo encontraron Ulquiorra estaba medio muerto, muy herido, me arrepentí por no haberme separado cuando apenas mostraba los primeros signos de sobre protección, después encarcelaron a su padre, y fuimos a quedarnos un tiempo con mi hijo Grimmjow, pero Ulquiorra ya no era el mismo... sabes el- en ese instante llego Ulquiorra y Saori pausó en seco. estaba mas que segura que nos escucho hablar de el.

\- mmm... la cuenta de la luz, del agua, también de tu revista mensual, del internet, del cable, las facturas del banco, de la biblioteca, del doctor o y una carta de tu hijo no deseado Grimmjow.-

\- Ulquiorra por favor.-

\- Ok, ok de mi hermano no deseado Grimmjow.-

\- Tu querido y hermoso hermano Grimmjow, leela, por favor.-

\- Claro, como digas, ahh... hola, solo te escribo para avisarte que ''llegaremos a estorbar''.- se ve que Ulquiorra invento esa ultima parte, bueno la mirada de su madre, con una sonrisa cínica y una mirada de '' ja ja que gracioso'' lo decía todo, hasta parece que ví una pequeña mueca de diversión en Ulquiorra.- llegaremos a visitarlos por unos días y espero que el baboso depresivo de mi hermano no deseado... Grimmjow idiota te masacraré... depresivo de mi hermano no deseado nos arruine las vacaciones como la ultima vez, si no lo masacraré... si claro tu y quien mas... sin mas me despido hasta la próxima semana.-

\- Vaya cuanto amor hay entre ustedes, no lo crees Orihime.- solo asentí con una sonrisa aguantandome la risa con la cara épica de Ulquiorra.- Ulquiorra parece que tu hermano va a venir, por favor no le Arruines las vacaciones como la vez pasada JAJAJA.- me dio risa la risa de Saori.

-tal vez y si lo haga, el se metió primero conmigo, yo le di su merecido.-

\- Orihime, por que no vienes a cenar cuando venga Grimmjow, podrías traer a tu hermano.-

\- Claro me encantaría, digo nos encantaría, hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenemos una reunión así.-

\- Muy bien que Ulquiorra te avise la fecha.- solo alcance a asentir.

la tarde se la paso volando Saori me dio muchas recetas de cocina y postres, perfectos para Sora, estoy segura que le van a encantar, también me dio consejos de limpieza, y para hacer manualidades sin mucho costo, me agrada mucho Saori y Ulquiorra igual solo que le falta abrirse mas a la gente. llegue a mi casa y Sora todavía no llegaba, me dispuse a preparar una de las recetas de Saori y quedo hermoso, cuando Sora llego lo probó y le fascinó, nos fuimos a dormir y me quede pensando en Ulquiorra, y por alguna extraña razón sentí algo raro en mi pecho, después me dormí profundamente.


End file.
